Lovers Lost,Lovers Found,Lovers Old and New
by SnarryLover91
Summary: Buffy and William meet at kindergarden an become fast friends. When they turn 11 they are accepted to Hogwarts. There they make friends and enemies. POLLS NOW ON MY PROFILE TO HELP VOTE FOR THEIR HOUSES. Read to find out. Rated M for future chappies.
1. First Day of School

Chapter 1: First Day of School

It was the first day of kindergarten and I was scared. I wouldn't know anybody. I was afraid I wouldn't fit in. I begged my mum not to take me to school. I pretended to be sick, I even hid out in my tree house hoping mum wouldn't search it. But being mum she somehow sensed it. So I was stuck going to school. But, my mum Joyce assured me it will be fine and she drove me off to school.

It was a short drive and before I knew it we had arrived at school. My mum got out of the car and opened my door. As soon as she did I started screaming kicking crying not wanting to leave the safety of our car. Mum said. "If you get out of the car and go to school. I will give you some chocolate" My eyes lit up. Chocolate, it was my favorite sweet. I loved loved loved chocolate. So I wiped my tears and got out of the car. I only did it so I could get that yummy chocolaty goodness. True to her promise my mum gave me the chocolate as soon as I got out of the backseat. She then walked me to class.

When we got to class I didn't let go of my mum's hand. I was so shy and nervous. Than a student came up to me and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Willow. But, my friends call me Will. What's your name?" I stutter slightly. "B-b-Buffy" Willow answered "Pleasure to meet you. You can sit next to me." I then smiled. She seemed so sweet. Immediately I thought. Well this school thing might not be bad at all. So I let go of my mum's hand and followed Willow to the carpet. Before I sat down I turned to mum and waved goodbye. I also noticed she had tears in her eyes.

After all the parents had left the teacher introduced herself to us. "Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Richest." "Now what we are going to start with is going around in a circle and introducing ourselves." She then sat on her teacher's chair and pointed to a brunette haired girl who was all decked out in kiddie fashion clothes. "Hi I'm Cordelia, but you can call me Cordy" "I'm Ash" I'm Mimi" "I'm Daniel. But please call me Oz" Than It was a brunette haired boys turn to state his name. I saw Willow eyeing him "I'm Xander" We kept going around than when we got near the end. A bleached blond boy caught my eye. "Hi, I'm William" Buffy was just staring at him. He was so handsome and seemed like such a sweetheart. I got lost in looking at him that I didn't notice it was my turn to state my name. Willow had to tap me about five times before I snapped out of the gaze I had on William. "Oh s-s-sorry my name is Buffy" I was the last person to introduce myself. After everyone was introduced our teacher gave us are seating assignments.

I was pleased to be seated in between Willow and William. I also noticed Willow was pleased to be seated next to Xander. I couldn't believe it. Willow already had a huge crush on Xander after only about half an hour. But, than again I could because I felt the same way about William. When everyone was seated we got our first assignment. We had a piece of paper with lines where we were told to practice our big A's and small a's. As I reached for a pencil William did too. Our hands touched and I blushed. I also noticed a blush on William's face. Did he like me too like I liked him. Maybe, but I wasn't sure.

After everyone was done practicing their a's it was time for lunch. The lunch they had was OK. It was a turkey sandwich with a small carton of milk. We all gathered around on the carpet with our lunches. I sat on the left side of Willow as I had noticed Xander was on her right. We began eating. But I stopped suddenly. I had noticed William was by his self. So I called to him to sit next to me. He heard and immediately came to sit on my other side. We all started talking. Willow of course started the conversation as we all were shy, but, it got interesting. We all learned about each other and became best-est friends.

After lunch it was nap time. I was so shocked. I didn't know you were allowed to sleep in school. It was so cool. The four of us got some pillows and slept in a circle just us new besties. I didn't think I was tired but right after I laid my head on the pillow I was asleep instantly. We all were awoken about a half hour later by our parents. School was over and our parents were here to pick us up. I was so excited that school was over but disappointed as well. I would miss my new friends. But only until tomorrow.

_**A/N: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story. I wish I owned Spike. But, sadly I don' future chapters I might make up my own characters. But all familiar characters and places belong to their creators. Thank you and please review. My muse would love it. Wouldn't you Spike?**_

_**"You're bloody right I would"**_


	2. ParentTeacher Day Trip to Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Parent/Teacher Day and a Trip to Hogsmeade**_

It had been about three months since the first day of school. The four friends have become closer than any other kids in their class. Willow, Xander, Buffy, and William have done everything together. They sat together played together ate together and napped together, ever since the first day of school. They were never seen apart. Especially William and Buffy. All the teachers they passed thought it absolutely adorable. They were inseparable

Before long parent/teacher night was upon them. The teacher gave them a special art assignment the day before parent/teacher night was set for. They were to make a special folder to put their work in for their parents to see. Ms. Richest said they could pair up if they wanted and naturally William picked Buffy and Xander picked Willow. After they had picked their partners they set to work. Buffy made one of her mum and dad's house colors from Hogwarts. Scarlett and Gold. She preferred Slytherin colors but she wanted to please her parents, but she did add some Silver and green as well. William's parents' house colors were also Scarlett and Gold. So he also made his folders with those colors. He also added Green and Silver. But, unlike Buffy he didn't hide those colors.

Buffy and her parents Joyce and Rupert Giles arrived at the same time as William and his parents Winifred and Wesley Pryce. The kids immediately sat on the rug and began talking while their parents introduced themselves to the teacher. They immediately began talking about Hogwarts. They liked talking about their future school. They started talking about what house they hoped to be in when Xander and Willow arrived and joined their conversation. Willow and Xander said they didn't care what house they were placed in. As long as they were placed in the same house as each other.

(The conference)

Ms. Richest began the meeting by telling the parents about how their children were doing. William and Buffy got great compliments. Ms. Richest told their parents they have the potential to be a very powerful witch and wizard when they're fully trained. The parents were ecstatic that their children were doing so well, and excelling at their magic and work. To willow and Xander's parents Ms. Richest said the same. They are doing well and excelling at everything. The parents were so proud they decided on a treat for their children. They would take them to Honey-Duke's tomorrow morning.

After the meeting they all gathered at The Giles' residence. The parents had talked and told their kids on the way home from the meeting about a surprise tomorrow and there for they could have a sleepover. When they arrived home they began making sleep over snacks for all four of them. The parents would apparate here tomorrow so they did not stay. The next day came way too slowly in the friends' opinion. So right at eight in the morning the gang ran into Buffy's parents' room to wake them up.

After an hour of screaming and four little 5 year olds jumping on their bed Joyce and Rupert decided it was time to get up. Rupert went to make baths for the four while Joyce started on breakfast. They of course had house-elves but sometimes they liked to do things themselves. It took about 2 hours before all the kids were bathed. Just in time for breakfast. Joyce had made waffles pancakes with eggs and bacon. After everyone was seated at the table they began to tuck in. They finished breakfast in little less than half an hour where they then used the floo network to get to Honey-Dukes Sweetshop.

They were in the sweetshop for a little over two hours. When they finally left the store they each had two full bags a piece. Next stop was a branch of Madame Malkin's so the adults' could get some new robes. The kids thought it was boring looking for robes so why their parents looked for some new robes the kids started pleading that they wanted to go to Zonko's Joke shop next. After what felt like hours the adults caved and said ok only if they were quiet while they finished shopping for their robes. The children readily agreed. After the adults paid for their new robes they set rules as what they could buy at Zonko's then headed for the joke shop.

They were in Zonko's for a little over an hour. When they exited it was one o'clock pm so they ventured to The Three Broomsticks for some lunch. The kids were even able to have a small glass of butter beer. After they finished lunch they decided to stay in Hogsmeade and stroll around doing some window shopping. It was around six in the evening when they flooed home. When they arrived home dinner was just about done. The house-elves had started it earlier than usual. When dinner was done and set on the tables the house-eves told their master and mistresses that dinner was served. After dinner Joyce called on one of their house-elves Cherry. She told Cherry to take Willow and Buffy to take a bath. Then she called Strawberry to make sure the boys take their baths as well. After all the children were showered and tucked in it was little after nine o'clock. Joyce then came in to read them the story of the Three Brothers from Tales of Beadle the Bard. The four children were soon fast asleep.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome. My blue eyed muse is waiting.**

"**Yes, I'm bloody waiting. I'm an impatient vamp. If you don't review I'll bite you and have you for dinner."**

**Spike! Don't threaten my readers. Sorry about that. But, we all know Spike can be impatient.**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said in the previous chapter I don't own any of the known characters or known places. They belong to their rightful creator Joss Whedon and company and J.K Rowling and company. What I do own is the plot and any characters I decide to make up.**


End file.
